


Admin tommyinnit

by Frycake



Series: Prompts and the story that follow [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Administrator Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Good Friend Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hermitcraft crossover, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Pranks, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, admin tommyinnit, ranboo is lost, shapeshifter tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frycake/pseuds/Frycake
Summary: This is a one shot book of one of my prompts. Basically Tommy is an admin with dream and Tommy’s exile is just them chilling and fixing bugs.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Prompts and the story that follow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131203
Comments: 32
Kudos: 589





	1. Chapter 1

Dream and Tommy are just sitting around the fire.  
“Hey dream?”  
Dream makes a questioning hum.  
“Can I add something to the server code as a prank?”  
“What would you prank do?”  
“When ever someone says something in chat. It appears backwards.”  
“Yes! Omg the Chaos!”  
“Thanks”  
“No problem tommy, your co-admin for a reason. You bring spice to the server.”  
Ranboo then comes out from behind a tree.  
“What?! You’re CO-ADMIN!”  
Tommy fell off the back of his log. “Ow, how are you so loud. And yes I am. Wait how’d you get here?”  
“I’m an enderman/ghast hybrid.”  
“Wait do you have other powers too.” Tommy asked. Voice and eyes full of curiosity.  
“Ya normally I can use silk touch on everything I pick up. But I haven’t been able to do that sense I got here.”  
“I’ll check that out. Tommy why don’t you start working on your prank.”  
“Ok dream! Do you want to stay for a bit ranboo. It would be great to have more then just the green blob to talk to”  
“Hey, I’m not a blob” dream exclaimed, faked sounding hurt.  
“Sure.... “  
“Umm sure I’ll sit with you guys for a bit. Not like I have anywhere else to be.”  
“Yay, you can take the log, ima lay on the grass to set up this prank.” 

3 hours later 

In chat  
Tubbo_ : oobnar nees enoyna sah  
Tubbo_: tahc htiw pu si tahw tiaw  
Niki: tahw!  
Quackity: tahw eht @*€#!!!  
BBH: egaugnal?!  
Tubbo_ : @&*#£%*&$&*#^#*  
BBH: niffum uoy!!!

With Tommy.  
Tommy is rolling on the floor laughing. Dream is a tea kettle. And ranboo is trying to hold in his laughter.  
“Wait it censors messages too?”  
“It sure does!”


	2. Hermitcraft crossover part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This crossover thing will mention some of the newer hermitcraft videos mainly grian’s. Just as a spoiler warning.

All the hermits are at the bottom of the stairs of grian’s mansion. All that they knew was that grian asked all of them to be there at the same time. Once all the hermits where there they started to talk. Just normal conversations like: do you know why we are here? How’s your base coming along? Why is there random bell noises in my base? Until, the grand door of the mansion opened up.  
“Hello all, you are probably wondering why I called you here and the answer is simple. I have finally finished the inside of my mansion.”  
At the end of grian’s speech everyone clapped and said words of praise.  
“Come in, come in. Come check it out!” Grian exclaimed with his normal energy. Everyone either flew up the stairs or walked. 

After everyone was inside and gathered around the giant fireplace. Grian clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention.  
“So this is my mansion, now being the great host that I am, would anyone like any refreshments?”  
Just as Bdubs was about to speak a horrible noise punctured the room. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard mixed with the worst ripping sounds imaginable. As soon as everyone brought their hands up to cover their ears, it stopped. The only evidence that the sound was real was a rip in space and time inside the fireplace. Everyone started to slowly back away from the fireplace, only for grian to get pulled into the rip. Everyone shouted out grian’s name, all coated with concern. Then with out speaking everyone decided to go in the rip to either save grian or at lest make sure he’s not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more parts to this. And this is in the admin Tommy fic because it is in the same universe. My younger brother gave me this idea. We are both big fans of hermitcraft and if you couldn’t tell grian’s my favorite. But thank you peps so much of reading. I did not expect this to get as many hits as it did. I type these out in my notes app and just realized that I’m going to have to add more tags. Uggh. Also expect for me to thank my brothers a lot. They give me lots of ideas and most of them are really dumb and funny. Till next time!


	3. Hermitcraft crossover part 2

Hermitcraft crossover part 2   
With grian   
“Ahhhh, wait I have wings” grian then proceeds to unflur his wings and slowly glide to the ground. When he lands he takes a good look around him. From the sky he could see what looked like a camp next to the ocean so he starts walking east. As he’s walking he hears screaming. He looks up and sees multiple hermits falling. Grian yelps and speed walking backwards. As more hermits appear in the air they seemed to remember that they had elytra and glided down. When they were all semi safely on the ground. (There were like two or three piles of hermits. Gliding is hard for some) everyone was talking and trying to figure out where they are.   
“So I don’t feel my admin powers so we aren’t in hermitcraft anymore.” X said causing a think blanket of silence fell over the hermits. At least until grian spoke  
“Well I saw what looked like a campsite to the east. It was next to an ocean so if anything we have a source of food. I was about to head that way till you peps fell from the sky.”   
Everyone just looked at each other and collectively said “let’s go then.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One treck through the woods later the hermits came across a clearing with a campsite farther along the clearing. The hermits decide   
to take a break. Everyone spread out staying closer to the woods that they just exited from and never farther then arms reach from another hermit. After a couple of minutes and mumbo’s and Iskall’s conversation getting louder, making all the hermits sigh either mentally or audibly. Their sighs held only amusement and friendly annoyance for the pair. And from the looks of it grian was about to join in the pairs conversation. That is until he jumps up, tense with a axe in his dominant hand.   
“Let.Him.Go.” Grian’s voice was harsh. Almost all of the hermits froze in their spots. They hadn’t ever heard grian like this. And what made him take on such a demanding tone anyways? 

Well the answer as standing behind Mumbo. For while he was deep in his conversation with Iskall he didn’t hear the footsteps behind him. Next thing mumbo knows, he has a hand covering his mouth and a blade at his neck. Eyes wide with panic it looked to everyone else that he was pleading grian not to pick a fight. But grian wasn’t looking at him. He was looking straight into black eyes. The face these eyes where resting on wasn’t a face at all but more of a mask. A white mask to be specific. One with a crude smiley face. Anyone with even a hint of knowledge about modern pvp would be laying their weponds down and begging for their lives. For the player that was under the mask, was no other then dream. One of the best pvp-er, topped only by technoblade. 

But grian was not like other people. He knew that in pvp he might not win against dream but he can stale dream enough for his friends to get away. So grian stared down the mask, repeating his words from before voice harsher this time. “I said Let.Him. GO!” 

Before dream could make a reply another figure burst from the woods. The figure not seeming to see the group of people, now tense and scared, started to whine at the legendary pvp-er.   
“Dreeeaaaammm. Why are you taking so long?!? Yo-“   
As the figure was whining they opened their eyes. When they saw that dream had a hostage, they tensed up. They started to properly look around then. Scanning over the faces and body’s of the hermit it seemed that the more people they saw the tenser they got. That is until their eyes landed on grian. As grian made eye contact with the mysterious figure his eyes widened.   
“Tommy?!”  
“Grian?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Ima be honest and say that I did not expect this au to get so much attention. I’ll try and make updates more often but sense I’m still in school there might be times where I can’t write anything.   
> This is a long to my discord server. It’s a safe space so feel free to join. https://discord.gg/h5na6zV
> 
> Anyways. Thanks for reading and till next time!


	4. Hermitcraft crossover part 3

A wave of shock fell over the clearing. After a minute or so of total silence and looks of befuddlement on everyone’s faces, dream spoke “Wait Tommy, you know this” dream looked at grian quizzically.   
“Oh, I use he/him pronouns.” Grian answered quickly.   
“Man?” Dream finished off what he was saying before.   
“Yep, also him and his friends won’t hurt us unless we hurt one of them. So please let...... Mumbo? go” Tommy started off proudly and slowly tapered off into uncertainty.   
“Ok. There you go. Did I cut you? If I did I’m sorry, I just meant to be threatening.” As dream was speaking he let Mumbo go and started to fret over him.   
“Dream, leave Mumbo alone. Your going to give them whiplash from your mood changes alone. And they are a grown adult. That’s it just back away. Sorry about him.” After Tommy was done reprimanding dream, he turned to the rest of the group. “Does anyone have any injuries? We don’t have much but we could try and help if you do.”   
Most of the hermits faces were still frozen. Then X spoke up “I don’t think any of us are hurt. But could you tell us who you are and where we are. And how you know grian?”   
“Oh, ya sorry I forget basic manners sometimes. My name is Tommy and the one in the mask is dream. We both use he/him pronouns. You are in the Dream SMP. Just so you know both me and dream are the admins of this server. And I know grian because of MCC. Anymore questions?”   
“I have one.” This time grian spoke up.  
“Go ahead. We will try and answer as best as we can.” Tommy, definitely looking more and more like the peace keeper, responded.   
“How did dream go from being scary to being a mother hen? It doesn’t match his reputation at all?”   
“Hey, I’m not a mother hen.” Dream backed down when he saw Tommy’s glare. “Ok maybe I am a little. I just emailed to make sure that my server is safe. And my reputation. Not many people know that I’m a worry wart. Most people on this server only know me by my reputation still. Does that answer your question?”   
“Yep, also why are you two still standing? Sit down. We’re all friendly.” Grian sat down as he was speaking and patted the ground.   
“I was just about to ask if you wanted to go to the campground I have set up. But I don’t think everyone can fit. So ya. Let’s sit here. Come on dream.” As Tommy was sitting down and talking to dream, he saw that the masked man was already sitting down and in a conversation with Iskall and Mumbo. He tried to listen in but all he could hear was something about an Omega tree?? He tuned them out after that. He then turned to grian and was surprised to see the one with the visor one who spoke earlier next to grian.   
“So, based on how the rest of your group responded when you spoke. You’re their leader aren’t you. Or at least everyone thinks of you as such.”   
X jumped a little when he realized he was being talked to. “Huh, oh I’m not really the leader. I’m just the admin. My name is Xisuma. Scar is the mayor, at least of the shopping district. Oh and I use he/him pronouns. I should have said that earlier.”   
“Well then X, it’s nice to meet you. Just so you know I give everyone nicknames if I like you. But on a more serious note. How did you and your group get here? This is a whitelisted server.”   
Grian hopped in here. “Well I invited everyone to my mansion. When everyone was inside a rip opened up and pulled me through. The rest must have come In after me. Other then that I don’t know.”   
“Oh so I only need to open a portal to your server to get you back. That’s not too hard. Give me 15 minutes and I can get it done. Oh I will need the IP address of the server though.”   
“Oh thanks. And the IP address is ***********”   
“Ok I’ll tell at you when it’s ready.” At this Tommy stood up and walked to a different part of the clearing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After 20 minutes, Tommy finished the portal and everyone but grian, xisuma, and Mumbo walked through. Dream stops the trio and begins to speak. “So I know I probably didn’t make the best impression. But I’m hoping that I can change that. You and your group are welcome here any time.” Dream backs away and looks at Tommy sheepishly. “How do I end a conversation. Just saying bye seems weird.”   
“How would I know. I’m not any better at social interactions.” Tommy responded looking bewildered.   
Grian laughed at Tommy’s statement. “Well, we’re not called the hermits for our social skills. So let’s just leave it at bye and avoid anymore embarrassment.”   
“We can work with that.”   
After the two groups said their goodbyes. The trio walked through the portal and Tommy let go of the energy need to keep it open. Ranboo then stepped out of the forest. “Ok then that was a train wreck I’m not going to ask about.”   
“Good idea.” Tommy nodded walking back to his campsite. “I’ma go lay down. To much social interaction.”   
Laughter and calls of mood could be heard all the way down at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s the end of the hermitcraft crossover. The hermits might show up later. But don’t worry, I have lots of ideas for this au that I now can focus on. Till next time!


	5. Tommy joins the dsmp

As Tommy was in the in-between. The space between servers. He remembers his last conversation with the servers admin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[ one week ago ] 

“Wait so you want ME to be you co-admin?” Tommy repeated incredulously 

The figure nodded “yes, I have seen your past work. Others might find you annoying but I see someone who can find the best in people. Someone who can lead without corruption. Someone who knows when to put their emotions aside. So yes that’s why I chose you Tommy.” 

“Ok, fine I’ll join. But I’m not as good as you say I am. I don’t know how to lead. Nor do I want to.” 

“The best leaders are the ones who don’t want to lead. And you may not be the best now. And I’m not expecting you to be. Your still growing. I’m just saying what I think you can be.” 

“Did you just call me a Child!?” 

The figure laughed softly “maybe. But if a child is someone who is growing is someway. Then everyone is a child. You never stop growing.” The figure looked down at their communicator “I have to get going soon. This may be the last time we speak before you join. But I ask one last thing of you.” 

“Ok” 

“Don’t tell anyone that your a co-admin. They might treat you differently. And this way, you can figure out if anyone is not fit to be on the server. If people believe you are a regular citizen like them. They won’t act the same around you as they would me. But my time is up. You remember everything I told you?” 

“Of course. You can count on me.” 

The figure nodded and speed walked away. 

“Dream.” Tommy whispered. It sounded like a secret the got swept away by the wind. At that Tommy walked the other. Away from the admin who had a mask on every part of his life. But just this once, let Tommy see behind the mask. To the man who laid underneath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in my last “chapter that I said I was having writers block. But right after I posted that, the words for this chapter came to me. So here you peps go. If you can’t tell I use the word peps to address people because it’s gender neutral. 
> 
> Till next time!


	6. Bow duel part 1

[Before the duel] 

Dream looks calm and collected, but a look inside his mind says a different story. 

He didn’t know what Tommy was going to do. He knew that whatever the outcome of this duel is going to be, him and Tommy will talk afterwards. That being said, with the whole war going on, he didn’t know if Tommy was acting, exaggerating his emotions, or if he truly believes Wilbur. If the last option was true, then Tommy could just use his admin powers in this fight. 

Dream takes a deep breath. He could tell that all he was doing was running in circles. To distract himself he started looking over code. It was two days before the duel, so he had time to look over his equipment later, for now, mind-numbing tasks are what he needs. 

After about an hour of scrolling through code and making minor fixes here and there. He gets an alert on his communicator. He looks at the device quizzically, he double checks and yep. The things on Do not disturb. That must mean Tommy messaged him. A wave of anxiety washed over him and he had to put the offending device down to calm his breathing. When his breathing calmed down to a normalish rate, he debated just ignoring the message till the next day. That was until it beeped again. Groaning he grabbing the communicator and opened it before he could think twice. What he read made him pause. 

{Tommyinnit DMS} 

Big man: you’ve been aggressively coding for an hour. You good? 

Big man: I know you heard you communicator go off. But if you don’t want to talk right now that’s fine. Just make sure you eat and drink something. Can’t have you losing the duel because you couldn’t take care of your self. 

Dream smiled. Face exposed in the safety of his room. 

{Tommyinnit DMS} 

Blob: AWWWWWWW you do care. 

Big man: keep telling yourself that. Either way. Know that I’ll still be co-admin after tomorrow. Weither I win. (Like I will.) Or I lose. (Not going to happen.) You can’t get rid on me that easily. 

Reading that message. Dream could tell that Tommy was still being himself. Just the calmer version that not many got to see. And seeing how Tommy point out and reassured his worries made him even more sure that. Yes Tommy is the perfect co-admin. Relaxing his body, Dream typed up a reply. 

{Tommyinnit DMS} 

Blob: thanks. I needed to hear that. 

Blob: and in no way are you winning! Keep dreaming. Child! 

Big man: How Dare Thy. Tommyinnit is not a child. Nor will he loss to the hands of a blob. 

Blob: ironic. The shapeshifter calling me a blob. Seems to me your the one who would be mistaken for a ditto. 

Big man: THERE IS NOTHING WRING WITH DITTO!! 

Chatting back and forth the two didn’t realize how long they had be communicating. That was until Dream yawned and looked at the time. 

{Tommyinnit DMS} 

Blob: Shit. It’s midnight. 

Big man: Wait what. Oh it is. Old men like you probably need sleep right? 

Blob: hey I’m not that old. Ph1lza is the old one. (Don’t tell him I said that. Please!) 

Blob: but no. I do actually need sleep. But if I’m sleeping so are you! So go drink some water. And go to sleep! 

Big man: ok ok fine. But same goes to you. Drink water. Eat something. And sleep. 

Blob: fine. GN 

Big man:GN 

After Dream put his communicator down. He got up from his desk. When over to his chest and got ready for bed. Settling into bed, some food and water in his stomach and as calm as a mind as he can get right now. 9 sheep later and Dream was in the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So o joined the dream smp in the pogtopia arc. So if I get the timeline before then wrong I’m sorry. But hey. Dream POV. 
> 
> But anyways. But the time I’m posting this this story is close to 5,000 hits and I’m blown away. Thank you. 
> 
> Ok now. Go drink some water. Eat something of you haven’t today. And Till next time!


	7. Arrow duel part 2

The next day was a blur. Both sides checking their equipment and talking to others. By the time either of them had any free time it was sundown and they were tired. All that was said between the two admins was a simple good luck. 

[Day of the duel] 

Tommy and Dream both left there respective houses early. They then meet up at the admin place. 

This was a place in space and time. You have to be an admin to get in or an admin has to tp you in themself. Admin places look different on every server. But on this one it took the look of a house. It looked like a cottage on the inside and had the feeling of home. 

Tommy and Dream were sitting on the couches In the living room. Tommy decided to break the constricting tension in the room. 

“So, no mask today?” 

Dream looked startled and sighed “na, I’m too worked up right now. I’ll just hyperventilate if I try and wear my mask right now.” 

“Oh,” Not what Tommy was thinking Dreams answer was going to be he then tries to think of ways to calm Dream down. “Ok, 1,2, or 3” 

“What?” 

“Chose one you blob. 1,2,or 3” 

“Uh, 2?” 

“Ok then. Get your butt up we are making cookies.” 

“Oh ok then.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an hour of making cookies, food fights, and the two talking, they decided to clean up and get to the duel. The best part about the admin place is that, it’s outside of time. Which means that they can return to the exact moment they left. They can’t return sooner, but they can return later then when they left if they want to. 

When they returned they stayed in the shadows. They were at the arranged dueling grounds, just out of sight of everyone else. 

As everyone gathered for the duel, either going to Tommy side or Dream’s there was one thing that the L’manburgians saw. Eret was on Dream’s side. She wasn’t wearing their uniform and was talking to Sapnap. Finally realizing that their being stared at Eret turned around and saw the looks of betrayal on his old countries faces. Looking guilty, she then turned around quickly and started to talk with Sapnap again. 

Watching from the sidelines, tommy made a mental note to go talk to Eret later. Not only were they rocking those platform boots, but also about the guilt that was painted on her face. 

Just as Tommy as going to message dream about it, the horn blew signaling that the duel was starting. As Tommy and Dream stood facing each other, mask firmly on Dream’s face, they shook hands. Then turned around and walked ten paces from each other. As Tommy was walking he took deep breaths. When he reached ten paces he stopped and waited for the firework to go off. When it did both admins turned and fired, but only one arrow flew true. 

As everyone watched in horror and glee, dream fell to the ground. An arrow was sticking right through his chest. Straight where his heart is. Dream soon poofed into a cloud of dust, leaving a bow behind. 

The L’manburgians swarmed Tommy. He stood still, like he was in shock. And he was, he knew that his arrow was going to fly true. He wasn’t shocked at killing Dream, they spare enough to be on the same level fighting wise. No what shocked him was where Dream’s arrow went. Dream is a perfect shot, the only reason Tommy didn’t get hit was because Dream missed him on purpose. What Tommy couldn’t figure out is. Why? 

Everything after that is a blur. Because of Tommy’s state of shock everyone else decided to talk about the terms of L’manburgs independence another day. 

When Tommy came out of his state of shock it was sunset. The first thing he did was grab his communicator. Ignoring all the other messages on it, he open his DMS with Dream. 

{Dream DMS} 

Big man: admin place?

In an Instant he got a reply. 

{Dream DMS} 

Blob: please. I think we both need cuddles and to talk it out. 

Tommy then tp-ed to the admin place. And landed on his side of the couch when Dream was on the other. 

Tommy instantly crawled over to Dream and hugged him. Dream hugged back instantly. They decided to talk it out another day. Tonight they just need to cuddle and relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said the next chapter would be soon. And also. I do not ship Dream and Tommy. Tommy is a minor! Just wanted to get that out there. 
> 
> If you see any errors with spelling or grammar. Point them out please. I type these on my phone so it’s not perfect. Nor am I great at spelling. 
> 
> Drink some water. Eat something. Get some sleep. Till next time!


	8. Karl?! Part one

One morning as Tommy as just waking up he heard a crash and thud from outside his tent. Rushing outside he saw Karl laying in the grass. He run over to the older man and visually looked for injuries. Seeing non, he squatted down to check Karl’s vital signs. Before he touched Karl he asked,  
“Umm, I don’t know if your awake. But can I touch you to check for any injuries. If you aren’t awake I’m going to anyways.” 

Getting no response, Tommy checked the others vital signs with a worried expression. He might not know Karl that much, but he still cared about everyone on the server. After feeling that Karls heartbeat and breathing were normal Tommy just assumed that Karl passed out. For what reason Tommy didn’t know , but seeing as any mob could get Karl at the tree line into the forest Tommy carried Karl to the house ghostbur made. Setting Karl down on the bed Tommy made sure that Karl wasn’t injured. After seeing no surface injuries, Tommy went into creative to get a healing potion. Tommy thought about it on the trip carrying Karl to the house. You see Tommy doesn’t like to use creative that much because it unfair to others. But seeing as he couldn’t know if Karl had an internal injury, he grabbed a healing potion from creative. Changing his game mode back, he wondered how he was going to get Karl to drink the potion. As he was thinking he heard Dream calling out to him. Walking out of the house he called over to Dream. 

“Dream! I need your help over here!” 

Dream, hearing the worry in his voice jogged over. 

“What’s the matter?” 

“So earlier I heard a thud so I went and checked it out. Turned out to be Karl. He passed out at the edge of the tree line. I brought him I to the house. He doesn’t have any external injuries but I was going to give him a healing potion for any internal ones. I don’t know how to give it to him though seeing as he’s unconscious.” 

“Ok that’s a lot to take in but lets deal with it one thing at a time. So first things first, let’s get a healing potion in him. I’ll show you how you do that will someone who isn’t awake or has a choking hazard.” 

Dream grabbed a clean hand towel and soaked it in the healing potion. He then opened Karl’s mouth and let the healing potion slowly drip into it. After about half the healing potion was gone Dream stopped. 

“Ok that should be enough for now. When you eat dinner give him the rest. Now do you want me to hang around or do you want me to leave.” 

“I need time to think. So alone time please.” 

“That’s perfectly fine. Remember it’s ok to have alone time. You don’t always have to spend time with others. Even if talking or others is a big part of your personality.” 

“Ya. I know. Now shoo. Guten Tag.” 

After Dream left Tommy sat on a chair next to Karl. He soon got antsy so he got up and went to his tent. After a couple minutes of searching through his chest he found his art supplies. I wasn’t much; a sketchbook, a pencil case with some pencils, some erasers, colored pencils and markers. Holding all of his stuff Tommy walked back to the house Karl was staying at. 

Hours later, Tommy put down the sketchbook. Looking out the window he sees is about dinner time. After eating some bread and steak, he gives Karl the last of the potion. He then tucks Karl into the bed and grabs an extra blanket for himself. Making himself as comfortable as he can in his chair, he slowly drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is set after the chat prank. And in this world only Tommy and Dream can see when commands are used. Like normally everyone could see that Tommy changed his game mode. But not here. And I got the idea for this from a different fic. But the fic is not kid friendly. And the authors anonymous. So when I get to the main idea I’ll tell you peps what it is. 
> 
> Also thanks for 6,000 hits. That’s amazing to me. Like I don’t know what you peps like about this. But if you like it I’ll keep writing it. 
> 
> Drink some water. Eat something. Get some sleep. Till next time!


	9. Karl?! Part 2

As Tommy stated to wake up, he soon realized that he wasn’t in his bed. Opening his eyes he saw that he was still in the chair. With a wide awake Karl looking at him. 

“Uhhh. Hi?” Tommy asked, voice slurred with sleep. 

“Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to stare. But could you tell me where I am? And who you are?”

“Oh this is Logstedshire. You probably wouldn’t know of it. But I am tommyinnit and I was exiled from L’manburg. Thus why I’m here. Also why don’t you remember me. I know we only talked like once, but you’ve been on this server for a good bit of time? Of you are uncomfortable answering just tell me and I won’t push.” 

“Oh, sorry to hear about your exile. And for why I don’t remember. Promise not to laugh or call me crazy?” 

“Of course!” 

“Well when I first joined this server. I think. I had the ability to time travel. So I have been. But the more I go into the past and we’ll change things. The more I loss my memories of before.” 

“Oh ok so how about we start over. Hi, I’m Tommyinnit, and I’m co-admin of this server. I share Admin-ship with Dream. I found you passed out a little bit Inside the tree line and healed you. Do you have any questions?” 

“Uhhh. No?” 

“Ok then. If you do at anytime just ask and I’ll answer to the best of my ability. Now, I’m going to make breakfast. Are you allergic to anything?” 

“Not that I know of.” 

“Ok, I’ll let you know when to come outside to eat. For now just rest up a bit.”

Karl watched as Tommy walked out the door of the room. ‘From the little bit he remembers before his time travels, Tommy was really loud. So was he different or was he just acting the first time? And he’s co-admin?! That’s normally only a position giving to an admins closest friends. So either Dream is different then other admins or him and Tommy have known each other for a long time.’ Karl sighs and started to stand up. He needs to get ready for the day, even if he doesn’t know what’s going to happen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
About 30 minutes later Tommy calls into the house saying that breakfast is ready. Karl grins, he got a shower done, which felt so good to have hot water for a shower again. He also got his hair brushed and a new set of clothes. What he was wearing was basically a tee shirt version of his hoodie, some light brown track pants, and some black tennis shoes. As Karl looked in the mirror he felt nice. Now to go outside and eat. 

When he got outside he saw that Tommy had made eggs and potatoes for breakfast. Sitting on one of the logs he grabbed his plate when Tommy handed it to him. Nodding his thanks he started to eat. Both boys ate in silent until footsteps could be heard. Karl looked at Tommy quizzical until he hear someone calling out. 

“Yo, Tommy? Where you at?” 

“I’m over here. Karl woke up so I made breakfast. By the way, he knows.” 

Karl watched as Dream came into view. Dream then plopped down on the last log in the triangle around the fire. 

“Oh good. I do not have the energy to act like I hate people today.” 

“Mood.” 

Tommy and Dream then made gentle conversation. It wasn’t small talk but it wasn’t filled with emotions. Just background noise while Karl was thinking. ‘So Dream acts like he hates everyone. Tommy does too? Wait what are they talking about? Fighting styles? Cool. I wonder if one of them could teach me how to fight? Worth asking at least.’ 

“Um sorry for interrupting you two. But I heard you peps talk about fighting styles and was wondering if one of you might train me to fight? I don’t know that much about fighting and don’t want to be caught off guard one day.” 

“I would love to teach you how to fight!” Tommy looked cheerful. “It would probably be better for me to teach you how to fight. I know more weapons them Dream does.” 

“Wait you would really teach me.” 

“Of course. I can’t have you running around on this server unable to properly fight back if I can help it.” 

Smiling Karl nodded his thanks and the trio fell into more gentle conversation. Sure more communication was needed, but for now Karl was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know much about Karl. But I love time traveler Karl so here we are. I forgot to add Karl character tag last time : ( 
> 
> Drink some water. Eat something. Get some sleep. Till next time!


	10. Update/clarification

I just want to say. I do not ship any of the minors. I realize after reading this story out loud that the part where Tommy and Dream cuddle that it could be taking that way. Not my intention. I’m just a affectionate person and like to project that on my favorite characters. 

In my story ages are a little different. So here they are 

Fundy: 16 just under Tommy   
Tommy: 16   
Tubbo:17   
Ranboo:17   
Quackity:19  
Karl:20  
Sapnap:20  
Dream:20   
Wilbur:21   
Technoblade:21   
Eret:22  
George:23   
Phill: 35

I know that there might be others but I’m too lazy to put more. I put that many partly so I don’t just put main characters and give spoilers for new chapters. And partly because that’s all the real ages I could think of. The only real difference from canon age wise is that fundy is a little younger then Tommy and even though they are nephew and uncle. They grew up as brothers. 

New chapters should come soon. I’m on spring break right now so I get a week of of school. So ya. 

I also have artwork planed but not drawn. So maybe look for that. We’ll see if my motivation was to work with me. 

As always, if you have ideas for new chapters fell free to comment. So drink some water, eat something, get some sleep (I should follow my own advice) and Till next time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I’m posting this it’s 4 in the morning for me. I need sleep. Why do I do this to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas that you would like to see for this prompt. Comment and I’ll try to write it. Updates will be random and I might drop off the face of earth for a while. If that happens it’s because of loss of motivation. But thanks for reading!


End file.
